


The Taking of a Toast and Tea

by Mireille



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: The importance of... well, toast and tea.





	The Taking of a Toast and Tea

The viewscreen in the console room had been showing nothing of any interest--the swirling nothingness the Doctor had told her was the Vortex that the TARDIS traveled through--for the past hour or so, but Rose hadn't minded. She wasn't really looking. She was just thinking--about her father, and how poorly he'd matched up to the picture she'd had of him in her head, and how little it turned out to have mattered in the end; and not about how she'd got the Doctor killed (only here he was, not dead, and so did it count anywhere but in her head?) and nearly caused the world to end, not at all--and it gave her someplace to look while she thought.

Until the Doctor pushed something into her hand, and she had to look down at it to make certain she didn't drop it. "A cup of tea?" she said, blinking at it.

"Of course it's a cup of tea. What does it look like?"

"It could be some weird alien drink."

"From my perspective, it is," he pointed out. "But if you must know, it's Darjeeling. There's some toast, too," he added, holding out a plate.

After a moment, Rose said, "Mum always made tea and toast for me when I stayed home sick from school." Jackie hadn't been the most motherly mother in the world, a lot of the time, but she'd had her moments.

"Of course she did. Marvellous restorative properties, tea and toast. One of the major contributions your planet makes to galactic medicine."

"Really?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "No, not really. Sounded good though, didn't it?"

"It sounded mad." She took a drink of the tea, which really wasn't bad. "Why  _did_  you make it, then?"

He shrugged. Before she could say anything else--before she worked out what  _to_  say--he turned toward the console, flipping a few levers. "Drink up before it gets cold."

Rose sipped her tea, and looked at the swirling colors on the viewscreen, and wondered whether tea and toast could really make it better, when she could remember what it felt like to know it was her fault he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
